This invention relates in general to welding and in particular to a new and useful method and device for testing welds of thermoplastic welded constructional parts particularly welded tubes and receptacles of plastic.
To test welds of plastic constructional parts, mechanical testing methods are known requiring the weld to be cut out of a structure. Such a destruction of the finished welded construction part is expensive and unsatisfactory. The same goes for pressure tests in which the entire welded construction, for example a pressure tube or container of plastic, must be exposed to pressure. Such a pressure test of the entire structue may even be impossible due either to structural and technological reasons, or the absence of a suitable equipment.